


Тот неловкий момент

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gay Bar, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы должны понять, что я не консерватор, напичканный предрассудками. Однако все же есть одно «но». Это вовсе не означает, что я хоть когда-нибудь мог себе представить такой поворот событий: в одну из пятниц июньского вечера я в гей-клубе попиваю яблочный мартини в компании своего соседа. – Это ради дела, Джон, – терпеливо поясняет он. Ну да, всегда так: или ради дела, или ради эксперимента. И я обречён на провал, если начну доказывать, что нельзя вить из меня верёвки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот неловкий момент

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Awkward Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043177) by [Doralice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice). 



Вот он, _тот неловкий момент_ , когда ты просыпаешься в своей кровати и пытаешься определить, в каком измерении находишься, но твое сознание окутывает плотная дымка, а мигрень, вызванная колоссальным похмельем, все только усугубляет. И единственное, что доступно твоему пониманию, это обнаженное горячее тело, обвившееся вокруг тебя, и это тело принадлежит твоему лучшему другу. И, словно ледяной душ, накатывает паника, потому что ты абсолютно ничего не помнишь.

_**Что, бл*ть, произошло вчера ночью?!** _

**Одиннадцатью часами ранее.**

Вот он, _тот неловкий момент_ , когда приходится напоминать себе, что ты не гомофоб. Мне обязательно нужно это уточнить, чтобы всем стало понятно: я не гомофоб. Совершенно точно.

Короче, у меня есть сестра-лесбиянка, сыгравшая со своей подружкой свадьбу, на которой я был свидетелем. У одного из моих афганских сослуживцев был парень, который ждал его возвращения домой. Этот сослуживец стал моим напарником и прикрывал в боях мою спину. Я проголосовал «за» на референдуме, посвященном легализации однополых браков.

Совершеннолетие, безопасность и обоюдное согласие – вот что такое секс в моем понимании. В пределах данных условий каждый может использовать свои гениталии так, как сочтет нужным. О вкусах не спорят, верно?

Верно. Чудесно.

Ну вот, после этого вступления уже должно быть понятно, что я не какой-нибудь консерватор, напичканный предрассудками. Однако все же есть одно «но». Все это вовсе не означает, что я хоть когда-нибудь мог себе представить такой поворот событий: в одну из пятниц июньского вечера я в гей-клубе попиваю яблочный мартини в компании своего соседа.

— Я не люблю мартини. Даже с яблочным соком, — скривившись, сообщаю я, одновременно помешивая содержимое бокала соломинкой розового цвета. — Зачем ты заказал мне эту дрянь?

Шерлок, не глядя на меня, отвечает:

— Мне кажется, этого требует ситуация.

— Как и одежду? — скептически уточняю я.

— Это ради дела, Джон, — терпеливо поясняет он.

Ну да, всегда так: или ради дела, или ради эксперимента. И я обречен на провал, если начну доказывать, что нельзя вить из меня веревки.

— Я так и не понял, почему должен был напялить на себя эти вещи.

Я нервно ерзаю на стуле, пытаясь максимально прикрыться майкой, размером явно рассчитанной на ребенка 12-14 лет. Она ужасного канареечного цвета и совершенно не сочетается с джинсами оттенка спелого баклажана, которые заставил меня надеть Шерлок. 19 фунтов — вся эта красота обошлась мне всего в 19 фунтов, и, очевидно, сегодня вечером все это окажется на помойке. И почему это он может надеть свои обычные вещи, а я должен выглядеть, как самая распутная пидовка Лондона?! Если кто-то узнает, моей репутации конец!

— Даже не знаю почему, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что, приди ты в гей-клуб в одном из своих любимых свитеров, наше прикрытие провалилось бы, — он говорит с нескрываемым сарказмом.

Я тяжело вздыхаю и хватаю свой яблочный мартини. Отстой, конечно, но какой-никакой алкоголь, а мне сейчас необходимо хлебнуть чего-нибудь, чтобы притупить отвратительное чувство стыда.

— Повтори мне, как выглядит человек, который нам нужен, — прошу я, нервно грызя розовую соломинку, торчащую из моего бокала.

Я осматриваюсь вокруг, пока Шерлок детально описывает того, кого мы ищем.

— Лет сорока и хорошо выглядит? Здесь полно людей, которые соответствуют этому описанию, — замечаю я.

Сделав глоток, я поворачиваюсь на стуле, сцепляю ладони в замок и опускаю на них подбородок. Передо мной установлена пара зеркальных стоек, так что я могу следить за тем, что происходит у меня за спиной.

Конечно, это интересный опыт. В исследовательском смысле, я имею в виду. Это открывает для меня Лондон таким, каким я его не знал. Честно говоря, не представляю, как я жил, не зная о существовании затянутых в ажурные трико качков, которые пожирают меня глазами, временами поигрывая бровями. Они строят мне глазки, а я отвожу взгляд, краснея, как идиот. Они восхищаются отнюдь не моделью моих часов, разумеется, и я отчетливо это понимаю, представляя, как эти проклятые джинсы выставляют на обозрение половину моей задницы.

— Джон, когда ты начнешь меня слушать? — вздыхает Шерлок.

— Ну хорошо, я весь внимание, – раздосадованно бросаю я. — Что я пропустил?

— Это не один из завсегдатаев, который приходит сюда каждую неделю. Он не станет обмениваться шутками с владельцем клуба и обсуждать последний эпизод Queer as Folks со своими друзьями, — скучным тоном объясняет Шерлок, сканируя взглядом каждого человека, который заходит в помещение. — Это преданный отец семейства, буржуа средней руки, работает в офисе, посещает церковь каждое воскресенье и имеет членский билет лейбористской партии в бумажнике рядом с фотографией бабушки в форме медсестры времен Второй мировой войны. Он латентный гомосексуалист, реакционный лицемер и слишком связан социальными условностями, чтобы понять, наконец, что было бы честнее развестись и посвятить себя разработке дизайна секс-игрушек, а не продолжать весь этот фарс. Когда он не может больше притворяться, что получает удовольствие от супружеского секса, то говорит жене, что у него командировка в Ливерпуле, и просачивается в одно из подобных мест. Подцепив кого-нибудь, явно нацелившегося на его деньги, он убеждает себя в том, что его хотят обокрасть. Таким образом, психологически он быстро проходит путь от стадии жертвы к стадии палача, оправдывая себя практически самозащитой. И тут ко мне приходит Лестрейд, который абсолютно неспособен сопоставить серию убийств в Сохо на гомоэротической почве и это. Боже, как можно быть настолько глупым, чтобы не видеть очевидного?!

Я поджимаю губы и смотрю на него через плечо.

— Ты чертова машина, — комментирую я, тряся головой. — В тебе нет ни капли сочувствия.

Он изгибает бровь:

— Мне не платят за сочувствие, Джон.

— Touché, — откровенно признаюсь я. — Но ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Технически это не вопрос, а утверждение. На него, по моему мнению, я ответил очень подробно. Но, если тебе все равно не ясно, нам нужно искать мужчину лет сорока, красивого, как я уже сообщил. Человека, которого очевидно смущает данное место, который удовлетворяет свое любопытство и пытается не привлекать к себе внимания. На нем одежда, идеально подходящая к ситуации, даже слишком, однако он не чувствует себя в ней комфортно. И он ищет того, кто хочет потрахаться.

Мартини попадает не в то горло, и я давлюсь, судорожно кашляя и одновременно смеясь. Шерлок бросает на меня разочарованный взгляд. Дело в том, что некоторые термины, ну… сленг и грязные словечки в его исполнении – это для меня действительно странно.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

Я восстанавливаю дыхание и бормочу:

— Ничего.

— О, ты тоже заметил.

Я поворачиваюсь к нему:

— Что?

— Описание, — говорит он небрежно. — Оно до странности подходит к тебе.

Я снова давлюсь мартини, который попадает мне в нос. Черт, теперь целую неделю в носу будет запах яблок!

— Как… что… — я машу руками. — Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Я _не латентный гомосексуалист!_

— О, мне хорошо это известно, Джон. Но позволь заметить, что в данный момент этот факт не кажется мне таким уж неоспоримым.

Я уже готовлюсь бросить ему какой-нибудь едкий ответ, когда замечаю перемену в его поведении. Его лицо преображается. Речь замедляется, голос становится ниже, глаза расширяются: он заметил нашу цель. Убийца вошел в помещение. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, я возвращаюсь к своему мартини.

— Рубашка цвета мяты? — шепчу я, следя за ним в отражении.

Шерлок медленно кивает. И вот ведь, как он угадал с описанием! Меня никогда не перестает удивлять точность его выводов.

Напряжение нарастает, в крови играет адреналин. Жаль, что я не взял с собой пистолет, но одет я так, что было бы по меньшей мере смешно пытаться спрятать его.

Мы проводим следующие полчаса более или менее неподвижно, изучая объект издалека и ожидая его хода.

Как бы я ни был уверен в дедукции Шерлока, мы должны терпеливо ждать, чтобы можно было поймать его с поличным.

На третьем бокале мартини я начинаю ощущать головокружение, сонливость (на меня алкоголь действует как снотворное, в армии я всегда пасовал в алкогольных поединках) и заметную усталость. Что ж, по крайней мере музыка здесь приличная, но прежде, чем я начну танцевать — здесь, среди этих людей — я вернусь в Баскервиль и объявлю себя добровольцем для опытов на человеке.

— Скажи мне, что в течение тридцати секунд он найдет кого-то и подойдет к нему, — ворчу я, подпирая щеку кулаком.

— В течение тридцати секунд он найдет кого-то и подойдет к нему, — механически повторяет Шерлок.

— В самом деле? — с робкой надеждой уточняю я.

Он качает головой:

— Нет.

— Ну что так долго?! — жалуюсь я, кладя голову на холодную поверхность стола.

Я чувствую себя тряпкой: мне нужно было остановиться на втором мартини.

— Поиск подходящей жертвы — это искусство, Джон, – надменно произносит Шерлок.

Я смотрю на него в немой тревоге.

— Тебе не понять, — добавляет он, фыркнув по-королевски.

— Нет, я не хочу знать, откуда тебе известны псих… психоманевры, которые крутятся в головне латентно-гомосерийного убивцы, — я говорю невнятно, соединяя половинки слов, чтобы создать несколько новых, удивительных и моих собственных.

— Джон, пей, — послышался приказ, а затем сдержанный, терпеливый вздох. — Еще один яблочный мартини для моего приятеля, пожалуйста, - бросил он бармену.

Нет уж, достаточно! Очередная порция этого дерьма? Я отчаянно вздыхаю, глядя, как перед моим лицом появляется еще один бокал.

— Я действительно должен? — горестно уточняю я.

И в этот момент Шерлок весь подбирается. Он едва шевелит головой, бросая по сторонам внимательные взгляды.

— На самом деле нет, — говорит он мягко.

Ой-ой-ой. _Это выражение_ на его лице я знаю отлично, и оно не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Поцелуй меня.

Мое опьянение вдруг почти тает, и я снова настороже.

— Не понял?

Он наклоняется ко мне, вторгаясь, как обычно, в мое личное пространство, и протягивает ладони, ухватившись за спинку моего стула, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

— Джон, поцелуй меня, — повторяет он, безотрывно глядя на меня.

Я судорожно сглатываю.

– Нет.

Я не знаю, что происходит, но тревожный звоночек разрывает мне черепную коробку.

— Мы сидим здесь, — он поднимает руку и смотрит на часы, – пятьдесят пять минут и ни разу не проявили никаких чувств по отношению друг к другу. Мы обращаем на себя внимание.

— Не могли бы мы… просто… – жалко заикаюсь я, даже не зная, как закончить фразу.

— Потанцевать? — предлагает он, иронически изогнув бровь. — Мы или целуемся, или танцуем, Джон, — он машет рукой, чтобы показать на пары (и беспорядочные группки) вокруг. — Не похоже, что у нас есть много вариантов провести здесь время, не бросаясь в глаза.

Я хватаю ртом воздух, как рыба, вытащенная из воды. Если я встану, чтобы повертеться на танцполе, то, возможно, найду в себе силы позвонить Лестрейду, и все закончится благоприс… получно.

— Хочешь, чтобы нас раскрыли? — настаивает он.

— Нет, но…

— Тогда поцелуй меня.

Он настойчив, а я не в том состоянии, чтобы бороться с ним, достойно парируя аргументами. Я все еще пьян, представьте себе! И знаю, что сейчас закончу тем, что брякну какой-то бред, я прямо это чувствую.

— Почему это должен быть я?! Почему не ты?

Вот, точно. _Так и думал_.

— Оу, — Шерлок явно поражен, но тут же пожимает плечами. — Как пожелаешь.

И вот он, _тот неловкий момент_ , когда тебя, нализавшегося яблочным мартини, целует твой лучший друг под огни стробоскопического шара в гей-клубе. А ты всем этим наслаждаешься.

Я считаю секунды между движением языка и легким прикусыванием губ. И с треском проваливаюсь.

Руки, которые отрываются от спинки стула. Потому что им больше не нужно опираться, чтобы сохранить равновесие — сейчас я сам приник к нему. Руки, которые проводят по телу и — коварный ублюдок! — хватают за… бедро. Я теряю голову. Не могу поверить, что настолько слаб плотью.

Мгновение, и мы отстраняемся друг от друга. 

Я глубоко вздыхаю, опустив голову. Чувствую, как подрагивают мои влажные от поцелуя губы. Его губы такие же влажные и немного припухшие. В горле, вибрируя, зарождается стон, когда он хватает меня за затылок, чтобы продолжить то, на чем мы остановились.

Костяшками пальцев он проводит по моей коже на груди под майкой, на уровне сердца. В груди словно что-то взрывается, подхватывая ритм окружающих нас басов музыки.

— Ла-ладно, думаю, что… достаточно.

КРАХ. Ритм прерывается, и все становится, как прежде. _Хуже_ , чем прежде. Это нехорошее чувство.

Я кусаю губы. Сглатываю. Дышу. Смотрю в зеркальную стойку. Шерлок, находящийся на расстоянии ладони от меня, кажется таким далеким. В груди, внутри меня, зарождается зверь, который скребется, бьется о грудную клетку. Я не могу думать, и, может быть, так даже лучше: вряд ли я был бы счастлив, появись у меня сейчас такая возможность.

— Он начал действовать.

Шерлок по-прежнему очень близко от меня, и я осторожно оборачиваюсь, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на нашем убийце и заинтересовать свой мозг чем-то более полезным, чем размышления о вкусе и ощущении губ Шерлока; я пытаюсь выбросить из головы идиотское желание заиметь пульт с волшебной кнопкой, которая остановит время, отмотает его назад и перенесет меня в тот такой желанный, как выяснилось, миг.

Вернуться в режим «дело важнее всего» ох*енно сложно, но, когда ты сосредоточен на выслеживании предположительного серийного убийцы и его вероятной следующей жертвы, тебе удается каким-то образом вернуть часть самообладания и веры в самого себя, потерянных в предательских обжиманиях.

— Как долго мы еще будем тянуть, стоя здесь? — шепотом спрашиваю я, плотно зажатый Шерлоком в углу пожарной лестницы, ведущей в квартиру жертвы.

Звуки, которые доносятся из приоткрытого окна, чрезвычайно… _явные_.

— Если тебя что-то смущает, ты всегда можешь заткнуть уши, — рассеяно бросает он, полностью превратившись в слух.

Я раздраженно поджимаю губы и выдыхаю, сжав зубы.

— Я просто хотел бы спасти свои яйца от обморожения, — бросил я сквозь зубы. 

Угу. Это летом-то.

— Когда мы услышим выстрелы…

— Выстрелы?! – испуганно прошипел я. — Шерлок, мы не можем…

БА-БАХ!

Крики. Свет, загорающийся в окнах соседних квартир. Сигналы тревоги, звучащие в голове. Грохот наших шагов по металлической пожарной лестнице, и звук тяжелого, торопливого дыхания.

Шерлок разбивает стекло локтем, просовывает руку между осколками и открывает окно. Мы залетаем в квартиру. Две полуобнаженные фигуры сцепились, борясь на ковре. Наш подозреваемый во всей красе своего грязного дела. Шерлок движется стремительно, словно ртуть, и вот он уже подхватил с пола два пистолета.

— Звони Лестрейду, — говорит он, тяжело дыша. — Скажи ему, что у нас есть серийный убийца и потенциальный убийца.

Следующая четверть часа явно худшая в жизни несчастных преступников, которые наверняка уже жалеют, что мы их не пристрелили. Или они друг друга. Шерлок в свойственной ему манере «допрашивает» их, то есть озвучивает свои безукоризненно точные выводы без особого участия самих допрашиваемых, которые время от времени бросают в мою сторону полные немой мольбы взгляды, желая, чтобы я им помог хоть чем-то. Я уверен, что после этого они сочтут приехавших сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда армией спасения.

Мистер Патрик Адамс без обиняков признался, что является нашим убийцей из Сохо. Но на этот раз он рисковал оказаться жертвой. Потому что Стив Картер, видимо, не смирился с тем, что шесть месяцев назад, когда «карьера» Адамса только началась и тот убил его парня, полиция преспокойно закрыла дело, представив все, как самоубийство. И Картер задался целью сам во всем разобраться, и, надо же, разобрался, вычислив убийцу раньше доблестных ищеек Скотланд-Ярда и Шерлока Холмса вместе взятых.

Ночь заполняют звуки полицейских сирен, и, наконец, машины останавливаются у дома. Яркое мигание проблесковых маячков отскакивает от стен старого здания. Выражение лица, с которым меня встречает Донован, рождает во мне желание выброситься из окна. Лестрейд таращится на меня, затем качает головой, бормоча «я не хочу ничего об этом знать», подняв руки и выставив их перед собой, словно защищая этим свое душевное спокойствие, травмированное моим… впечатляющим «камуфляжем». Это позволяет Шерлоку повторить свое драматическое представление, покрасовавшись в точности так, как он любит. 

И в желтом свете фонарей я вдруг замечаю кровь, которая течет по его руке.

— Шерлок! — стремительность, с которой я подбегаю к нему и хватаю пострадавшую руку, заставляет окружающих подпрыгнуть. — Черт возьми, сколько еще раз я должен повторить тебе, что нужно быть осторожным со стеклами?!

— Доктора сюда! — кричит Лестрейд.

— Нет, спасибо, — решительно прерываю его я, — думаю, справлюсь сам, только дайте мне все необходимое.

Они не знают, что фактически я являюсь их спасителем: лечить Шерлока — это как залезть в клетку к больным бешенством собакам. Величина моего самопожертвования безгранична.

— Ладно, давай уже, говори.

Он не смотрит на меня. Его глаза насторожено наблюдают за моими манипуляциями с его рукой.

— Что?

Я улыбаюсь уголком рта:

— Одну из твоих любимых фраз, о вреде сантиментов и дефекте такого чувства, как любовь.

— Это все пустые фантазии.

Тон, с которым он это произнес, вызывает тревогу. Так не должно быть. Обычно, когда дело закрыто, он фонтанирует самоуверенностью, это гребаный вулкан самоуверенности под названием Шерлок Холмс. Что с ним сейчас?

— Ты в порядке? — с искренним беспокойством спрашиваю я.

— Я не знаю.

Он поднимает на меня глаза. В первый раз, после… после того, что случилось в гей-клубе. Я ощущаю себя, как яблоко, которое разрезали на две части, оголив сердцевину. Можно ли провести такое сравнение, и будет ли оно адекватным? Возможно. Я не знаю. Никогда не был силен по части метафор.

— Ты врач, вот и скажи мне.

Я открываю рот, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что сказать. И в этот момент меня настигают сразу несколько озарений.

Для меня промежуток между всеми событиями проплыл, словно в замедленной съемке. Мне удалось постепенно перейти от «о-господи-что-за херня-произошла» к «это-уже-произошло-и-было-случайностью», проходя через различные стадии шока и посттравматического синдрома сразу к принятию. К тому времени как мы закрыли это дело, у меня была возможность переосмыслить все события заново со всей возможной осторожностью, рождаемой инстинктом самосохранения.

Но — не для него. Для него этого промежутка не существовало. Шерлок отсекает от себя подобные вещи. Как только наш серийный убийца начал действовать, он загерметизировал в себе все, что произошло, и полностью отдался делу. До того момента, когда дело распуталось. Клац… и ларец открылся сам, без разрешения. Все. Именно это я тогда и ощущал.

Что я мог прочитать на его лице? Конечно, во мне больше сопереживания, которого у него, собственно говоря, вообще нет. И я могу сделать выводы благодаря этому. Глобальные выводы, которых никто бы от меня ожидал.

Страх, неуверенность, чувство вины. Неуверенность — много неуверенности в себе. Крошечная искорка надежды, спрятанная глубоко, очень глубоко и, возможно, не осознаваемая им самим. Вся эта маска отстраненности и холодности, которая сейчас никого не может обмануть. И полная эмоциональная дезориентация. Ты растерян и так глупо стараешься не признавать этого, упрямый! 

Я не знаю, пугаться мне или прыгать от счастья, потому что это означает только одно. Он сделал это ради прикрытия, надеясь, что все произойдет без вмешательства эмоций, спонтанно и отстраненно. Но что-то дрогнуло внутри него, как и внутри меня. То, чего никто из нас не ожидал и что теперь тревожит и мучит.

Что я могу сказать ему прямо сейчас? Ничего. Лучше промолчать.

На этот раз я должен позволить ему самому разобраться с этим вопросом — ах, нет, утверждением — и подождать. Оставить эту тему открытой. Заставить задуматься, пока она не вытеснит из его головы все мысли. Я не знаю, что он может почувствовать в подобной ситуации, бывали ли они у него прежде... Я на самом деле без понятия, но меня самого раздирают сразу два чувства — колоссальное удовлетворение и мучительная нежность. И — признаюсь — я выбрал этот план Макиавелли не только потому, что такой великодушный, просто мой собственный мозг перегружен сердечными переживаниями, и я не могу сформулировать ни одной связной фразы.

Я закончил со всем, что должен был сделать, и сообщил Лестрейду, что пора расходиться по домам. Нас все еще слишком будоражит адреналин, чтобы мы могли усидеть в такси, так что мы идем пешком на Бейкер-Стрит. 

Прохладный воздух этой летней ночи давно уже высушил пот на спине, заставляя меня подрагивать.

— То, что произошло там… — его мягкий голос разрезает темноту и тишину вокруг нас.

Я засовываю руки в карманы джинсов и молча смотрю на него. Надо просто дать ему время.

Он хмурится, пристально глядя себе под ноги:

— Это было…

Ошибка? Полная фигня? То, что нужно стереть, забыть, похоронить?

— Прекрасно.

Знаю, что _это сказал я_ , но это будто случилось вне пространства и времени, в которых мы находились. Словно это заговорило мое альтер-эго, которое раньше не имело право голоса, но сейчас вдруг вырвалось на свободу. И Шерлок понимает это сразу. Мой двойник стоит между нами, выжидает своего приговора, готовый снова сбежать, вернуться в те глубины подсознания, из которых вышел, и больше никогда не проявляться. Я молюсь про себя, чтобы он пришелся ко двору, угадал со временем и чтобы мне не нужно было бы выносить ему приговор и путаться в глаголах, подменивая их смысл.

— Я думал, что ты не любишь мужчин.

Я должен быть серьезным. Мы оба должны, черт побери! Разве это не самый серьезный момент?

Но это все равно адреналин, напряжение и алкоголь. Это взрыв эндорфинов, которые все еще наполняют мою кровь, когда я пялюсь на его губы, произносящие какие-то слова. Или молчащие. Нам ведь не нужны слова.

Ради этого прекрасного мгновения стоит умереть. Короче говоря, я не могу быть серьезным сейчас. Даже самую малость!

— То, что мне не нравится в целом, не означает, что не понравится в частности, — я прикусываю изнутри щеки, чтобы не рассмеяться (ведь всему есть предел!).

Он перехватывает мое выражение лица, лукаво улыбаясь.

— Итак…

Загадочное молчание Шерлока еще больше веселит меня, и он озадачено следит за моим лицом.

— Знаешь, ты хорошо целуешься, — тонко намекнул я, но, видя на его лице все то же выражение, решил намекнуть еще прозрачнее. Это же Шерлок. — Если быть точным, то просто божественно.

Он смотрит на меня, и его глаза загораются. Понял, ну наконец-то.

— Да.

— И насколько ты хорош еще в чем-то?

— Думаю, это еще предстоит выяснить.

Это раньше меня раздирала нежность? Господи, сейчас я задыхаюсь от нее.

— У тебя прежде были… отношения? С мужчинами или женщинами?

— Да. С обоими.

— Не думаю, что слишком длительные.

Я останавливаюсь. Он меня передразнивает. Мы смотрим друг на друга в ясном свете фонарей.

— Да, — шепчет он с очаровательным смущением. — Даже слишком.

Шерлок хорош в мышлении, а я — в чувствах. Сейчас у меня закончились слова, лучше вернуться к истокам.

— Хочешь еще? — выдыхаю я ему в губы.

— О, боже, да…

**Семь часов спустя.**

Вот он, _тот неловкий момент_ , когда, оказывается, нужно напомнить самому себе, что ты, без сомнения, гетеросексуал. На 100%, между прочим. Но это не помешало тебе влюбиться в мужчину.

Поправка: в человека.

Необходимое уточнение: **в _Шерлока Холмса_**.

Я смотрю на него, спящего рядом. Обвившегося вокруг меня. Сверкающего острыми лопатками и белоснежной кожей, которая притягивает меня.

Мысли — случайные, бессмысленные, продиктованные утренним отупением еще не прошедшей дремы и идиотской паникой едва случившейся влюбленности. Это было горячо и жгуче. Так горячо, что я и не думал, что так бывает. Вероятно, так горячо было не только мне, ибо я никогда не видел, чтобы он спал так беспробудно без каких-нибудь препаратов или иных уловок, и это было настолько прекрасно – он был прекрасен – что я едва мог сдержать все эти дурацкие чувства внутри, в своей груди. Кажется, меня может разорвать на куски от нежности, или я залью всю постель сахарным сиропом. Это было так жгуче, что я чувствую, как во мне вновь поднимается желание заняться с ним любовью, и, если бы не тот удивительный факт, что мне удалось его усыпить, я бы уже приступил к реализации своих желаний. Это так невыносимо, что…

— Прекрати.

Непонимание, затем удивление и, наконец, веселье с примесью стыда.

— Серьезно, Джон, — бормочет он, потирая глаза, — хотелось бы надеяться, что ты не собираешься делать это каждое утро.

Зевает. Боже, оказывается, так приятно наблюдать за ним, когда он зевает. Я облажался.

Потом я моргаю, понимая то, что он сказал.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что будут и другие утра? — осторожно уточняю я, почти со страхом, даже в мыслях боясь проговорить это.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на меня.

— Обещай, что не будешь забивать себе голову ерундой, пока я сплю.

— Обещай, что будут и другие утра.

Он закатывает глаза и укладывается удобнее на подушке.

— Я высказался предельно ясно, доктор Уотсон.

Я достаточно хорошо знаю Шерлока Холмса, чтобы понять, что стоит за этими словами. И мне сложно осознать, счастлив я или напуган до чертиков, и то, что я чувствую, не просто ли полное безумие, которое мало-помалу внушил мне этот мужчина. Мой мужчина.

Я наклоняю голову, слегка касаясь своим носом его. Он легко улыбается и довольно вздыхает. Мои пальцы скользят по его шее, пробегают по волосам. Я чувствую его возбуждение. Я тоже его хочу. Знаю, что его мозг сейчас явно не в активном состоянии. Как и мой собственный. И его чувства находятся в полном раздрае, заставляя сердце учащенно биться. И мое — вместе с ним.

— Да, Вы не подвержены сантиментам, мистер Холмс, — шепчу я, касаясь языком его кожи.

Он улыбается и целует меня в губы. Остальное теряется в этом субботнем июньском утре. Слишком коротком. Слишком прекрасном.

Но ведь впереди все утра мира.


End file.
